The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for identifying a communications signal in a preceding stage for a communications modem.
In general, communications devices may receive radio frequency (RF) signal through an antenna, perform analog processing (e.g., amplifying, filtering, frequency conversion, analog-to-digital conversion, etc.) on the received RF signal, and transmit the processed signal to a communications modem. The communications modem may digitally process the received signal to obtain information included in the RF signal.
However, communications devices may receive noise due to electromagnetic coupling of an antenna or electromagnetic disturbance (EMD), or cause noise due to an operation of an analog circuit. Such noise may cause a digital processing fault in the communications modem.